The proluge to the weird and wacky world of the TT
by Dark knightress
Summary: Okay, this is what happened before. it's almost like the prolouge. This summary would make alot more sense if you just read the story. it's really short and non-time watsing. i rpomise. it's also really weird. If you read this you will get a choice.


_Hello, this is just a little random story I wrote for no apparent reason at all. I was writing in my other story and I just decided to stop that for a moment and write this. I was having a little writers block so I had to loosen my mind. This is about a girl ho did absolutely nothing point of view when being chased down by Beast boy and Cyborg. It's going to be really quick and random. And when you're done with this, go to my profile and see my other story to see the chapter I was working on while I wrote this chapter. It's called The School for Super heroes and other people. Or you could go to my other story where you will see some pretty familiar stuff. It's your choice or you could do both. _

_Let's go. This will be told from the point of view of a girl, who didn't do anything,

* * *

_

I did nothing wrong. All I was doing was getting an ice cream. As I walked down the licking my ice cream not doing anything wrong, I bumped into a woman. It was a tense moment and the whole world seemed to stop as my ice cream plummeted on her face and garments. I started apologizing and offering to get her a napkin. After I cleaned her up something from her purse dropped to the ground.

It was a toy gun. It looked pretty real looking and shiny. I handed it to her and in return she gave me a lot of money. I mean a lot of lots of money. I guess some guy saw the money she gave me and wanted to get some. I started walking, ice cream less, and somehow ended up in the park. Having absolutely nothing against parks I decided to sit down.

That's where the trouble started. A guy ran up to me and snatched my purse for no reason at all. We struggled for a moment and then I got really agitated. I scratched him with my claws and bit him with my fangs and burned and drowned and hit and all manner of bad things. He finally gave up and ran the other direction.

I retreated to my bench again and was about to call my house for someone to pick me up when 2 guys ran up to me. I was getting prepared to fight again when they said, "Hi."

They were a really odd looking pair too. One was big and had parts of his body made up of metal. The other one was green with not-normal-looking-ears. "Hello," I replied backing away slowly. "That was really cool with what you did with your claws and stuff," the green guy said. I slowly got up from the chair and said, "Thank you?" I was being really cautious. Experience has told me never to talk to strangers especially blue ones. Green was very close to blue. All of a sudden (a lot of things were happening suddenly) the guy who nearly mugged me came back.

"HELP TEEN TITANS! THIS WOMAN ATTACKED ME! I WAS TRYING TO RETURN THE MONEY SHE STOLE FROM A MOVIE STAR! I SAW T WITH MY OWN EYES. SHE POINTED A SHINY GUN AT HER AND TOOK THE MONEY!" Weird guy yelled. The weird trio looked at me and started advancing. I turned and ran. The 2 weird looking ones left the guy behind. I turned corner and the turned another. I jumped and the followed. I saw an empty alley ran in there. That was my mistake. A large fence was there and the 2 guys were getting nearer to me.

I heard the metal dude's breath getting closer to me. I turned to look back and that was probably the most regrettable thing I did. They were like monsters coming to get me. They had crazy and wild looks on their faces and looked like wild savages.

I was getting frantic and started running faster. My only choice was to jump the fence that was looming ahead of me. I turned around again and saw a mad, green rhino coming after me. I stopped, really puzzled. The facts didn't add up. First there was a green dude and now there was a green rhino. The rhino skidded to a halt and tried not to bump into me. Then it turned into the green dude.

This was getting too weird for me.

I stopped and let the guys take me. I would rather die than stay on a weird planet such as this. The metal guy came running toward me out of breathe and said, "Hey, miss. You dropped your purse." I stood there. Today was probably the worst day in the history of any ones life. I sat down in a corner and tried to make myself inconspicuous. To my luck, my subconscious teleported to the park and I found my self on the bench again.

I sat down making no sound at all. The 2 guys spotted me again. They were really creeping me out. "Hey you wanna come over to our house. You look lost. We could help," the green one said eagerly.

"Just stop the madness," I whispered.

"GREAT!" The metal man exclaimed. I tired to get up but my legs failed me. Metal man found that no obstacle he picked me up and slung me over his shoulders and soon we were moving. Next second I found myself in front of a giant T surrounded by water.

How the heck did we get over the water?

Now I was about to walk into a giant 'T'. No body could imagine the weirdness I was being put through. We walked into the 'T'. I had no idea why I was being tortured. All I wanted was some ice cream.

* * *

_Okay that was the first and final chapter. If you want to find out more ofher adventure's with the Teen titans just visit my story, The Weird and Wacky world of the Teen titans. It begins from this point. For those of you who already read that story this is what happened first. Also if you want to see the chapter I was working on at this time, go see in my profile and look in to The school for super heroes and other people. _

_Well good bye!_


End file.
